


With an empty glass and a belly filled

by MischiefWriter9



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Chubby Aidan, Feeding Kink, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefWriter9/pseuds/MischiefWriter9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little Drabble of Bishop discovering that Aidan wants to make up for lost time on eating and tasting things, especially Josh's cooking. I wrote this in one of my classes so I didn't have much time to expand it a whole lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With an empty glass and a belly filled

He lay sprawled out along the couch with crumbs all along himself and the couch and dirty dishes surrounding his bloated self. Josh had left him a bunch of samples to try for his new bakery, the life of Pie. Of course in Josh’s mind Aidan would have shared or at least saved a few pieces for Bishop, who was to arrive later that day for a visit, but honestly? Ever since Aidan mysteriously got his ability to taste back once more he was eating non-stop, as though he was trying to make up for all the lost time he had spent with food tasting of nothing more than dirt to him. 

It was a sight to see to say the least, when Bishop arrived he used the keys that Josh had left him so he could let himself in and see his boyfriends. He was surprised, to say the least, to see Aidan in such a manner across the couch snoring in an obvious Food induced sleep. He makes his way past the slumbering vampire and into the kitchen to see if he can find Josh, alas he instead finds a note addressed to him from Josh suggesting there are leftovers in the fridge and that he would return home later that evening. He opened the fridge to find it rather empty thanks to Aidan.

Bishop sighed at that and looked over to the slumbering Aidan once more, “what has gotten into you…” he murmurs softly, though the more he looked at the younger vampire, he had to admit that he looked happy and relaxed. Bishop smiled softly at that and came over to clear a few dishes out of the way so he could sit beside Aidan’s sleeping form. In fact he did a little more than that, he spooned up behind Aidan and rested his hands along Aidan’s obviously bloated belly to gently rub some circles against it to provide an added comfort to his boyfriend. Aidan began stirring at the feel of someone curled up against him and the comforting touch of someone rubbing his belly so he cracks open his eyes, he knows its not Josh because he doesn’t smell that wolfy scent. “….Bishop?” Aidan murmurs groggily and half turns to see his maker “…Wha? …what are you doin’ here?” he mumbles and rubs at his eyes as Bishop chuckles a bit and nuzzles the younger vampire gently “well…it seems that if you are left alone for too long you’ll eat absolutely everything in the house and find yourself in a food coma” Aidan lets out a pleased sigh as bishop continued the tummy rubs “mmmm yeah…. Guess I got a little carried away” Aidan stretches out a bit and turns to curl in and cuddle his maker as Bishop quirks an eyebrow “a little? Aidan… Josh has told me that you’ve been doing this once or twice a week now. I don’t want you overdoing it too much to the point where you’re in pain or anything…but I gotta say, you look pretty good all filled out like this”. Aidan blushes quite a bit at that “Right….um…I just… I cant help it. Everything Josh makes is so damn good…I just wanna try everything I’ve missed out on, y’know?” Bishop smiles at that and kisses Aidan’s temple gently “it’s fine baby…I just want to make sure you don’t eat yourself sick, okay?” Aidan relaxes a bit and nods at that “yeah….I think I can manage that with you around”


End file.
